Return to 1428 ELM
by Darket
Summary: James and his family are all gone. Now, a 22 year-old named Nick and his friends move to Springwood. Sequel to 1428 ELM. Nudity, Sex, drug use, gore (A lot) and language. I promise its good. R


Return to 1428 ELM  
  
By JT Keebaugh  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! AHHH!!!!!!" the woman screamed. The zombies ripped her in two and blood shot everywhere. A man ran in and wiped them out with a grenade. His head was busted open and the zombies began to feast on his brains. He screamed and the credits rolled by. "Man, that movie sucked!" Nick said. Nick propped his legs up on the seat and Anne was scared. A zombie appeared on the screen and started to speak. "Remember to catch the exciting conclusion to Return of the Living Dead 4 when Return of the Living Dead 5 comes out next year!!!" the zombie said. "IT'S OVER! EVERYBODY DIED!!! THERE SHOULD NEVER BE A CONCLUSION!!!!!!!!" Bobby yelled. Nick walked outside and it was pitch black outside. "Damn, I guess we were the only ones in there." Anne said. A bolt of lightning hit the ground and rain started to fall. Nick left the hood down and he got everybody inside the car. They put the hood up and tried to drive off. Any of you up for some Led Zeppelin?" Nick asked. They all went crazy and went behind an old hotel. Bobby pulled out his pot pipe and started smoking it with them.  
  
Lightning struck and a fist hit the window. They all screamed in fear and some girl was at the door. She was soaking wet and Bobby was getting a hard on by looking at her. "Can I come in? I just got kicked out of my hotel!" the girl said Anne opened the door and Bobby put some towels down in the back seat. They turned the heat up and she got in the back. Bobby watched her change out in the rear view mirror. "What's your name?" Bobby asked. "Amy, I'm a local from Springwood. Or at least I will be. My uncle lives there and he was about to pass away. I was his favorite relative." Amy said. Nick was taking a hit and they started to drive down the road. He spotted a little book on the side of the road while driving. The light was reflecting off of it and he pulled over to pick it up. "Nick, why did you stop?" Anne asked. "I wanted to pick up this book. It has a plastic laminate around it! Nice, now I can have something to do when we get to Springwood! Hmm, Super natural events, Christ to Springwood. Fucking awesome!" Nick said.  
  
They drove into town and it was around 2 AM. They went to the houses around town and couldn't find a hotel. Amy looked around and saw ELM Street. "Hey, all of those houses are condemned!!! We can stay in them and smoke all the pot we want!!!" Bobby yelled. They cheered and picked some houses. Bobby broke off some pot for Nick and Anne. "Well... I guess I'll take that house down the road." Amy said. Before she left, Bobby gave her some more. "If you want more, remember to," Bobby said as he started doing a pelvic thrust, "scream!" She smiled and thy dropped her off. Bobby took some DIP and went into his house. Nick and Anne looked around. "1413 ELM... I like this place." Nick said. He went to bed and Anne slept next to him. Bobby went find a bed. The bathroom was covered with blood they couldn't wash out and black marks from an explosion. "1428 ELM is a piece of shit!!!" Bobby said as he put some more DIP in his mouth. He was about to vomit to the sight of a blood-covered bed. "I am definitely not sleeping there!!!" He took the room down the hall, which was kind of girlish, but there were hundreds of lingerie catalogs to look at. He spit on the floor and tried to stay awake while looking at the magazine. The night was quiet and Amy was combing her hair in front of a mirror. The lightning struck and she was scared. "I hate thunderstorms!!! Ok, I'll go over to Bobby's place..." Amy said. Anne rolled over and Nick was fast asleep. They cuddled up in a red and green striped blanket. "Where did you get this ugly thing?" Anne asked. Nick rolled over and put his arm around her. Bobby spit out his DIP and wanted to find some more. "This shit is bad for my teeth, but I just want more!" Bobby said. He reached into his pocket and his can of DIP was gone. The thunder boomed and the house shook. Bobby got up and walked towards the door. When he touched the doorknob, the wall broke off and he was going down a stream in the middle of a monsoon. The house was falling apart and he was about to fall in. A bunch of venomous snakes surrounded him and he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
The floor shot off and he was on the bed now. Bobby held his head and was freaking out. Just then, he could hear the sound of little girls. There voices were like angels trying to lead him into a good dream. Although, good dreams do go bad... "One two Freddy's coming for you. Three four better lock your door. Five six grab your crucifix. Seven eight better stay up late." The little girls said. Bobby saw that they were balancing up on top of a log. Bobby grabbed on and got on top of it. The girls were gone and the log snapped in two. He fell into the pit of snakes and tried not to get bit. "This isn't happening!" Bobby said. He crawled up the log and looked down into the river. A bunch of spiders were on his hand and he jumped off the log and onto some dry land. Spiders were all over him and he brushed them off. Goosebumps were all over him and he tried to calm down. He saw a can of dip on the ground and it was unopened. "Anybody claim this DIP?" Bobby asked. The forest was quiet and he opened up the can. The DIP inside smelt great but there were small aluminum pieces in it. Bobby took a pinch and heard a little girl coming.  
  
He tucked it under his gums and a little girl stood next to him. "Nine ten, never sleep again." the little girl said. A horrible growling sound echoed in Bobby's head and a bunch of metal claws shot out of his mouth. Blood poured everywhere and Freddy walked up behind him. "Hi Bobby!!!" Freddy yelled. He patted him on the back with his claws and they cut Bobby's back open. Bobby screamed and he dropped the can of dip. The top rolled off and it said 'Freddy's brand' on it. Freddy laughed and slid his claws down Bobby's back. In the real world, his mouth bled and his back was ripped open. Bobby tried to run and his feet sunk into the ground. Freddy walked in front of him and slashed his face multiple times. Bobby was unable to scream from all the pain and he was going into shock. Amy walked into the house and heard a bunch of movement upstairs. "Bobby? Are you there?' she asked. When she opened the door, Bobby was up against the wall. He was 2 feet off of the bed and an invisible force lifted him up. His body left trails of blood and he knocked all of the pictures off the wall. The room started to flash reed and Bobby kept getting slammed against the ceiling. His neck popped and he was thrown into a mirror. The shards cut him and all the blood floated across the room. Amy screamed uncontrollably for help and blood spots hit her. Blood leaked from the walls and she ran for the front door. Boards appeared out of nowhere and closed off the front door. They made crashing sounds and Amy broke out of her nightmare. She was walking towards the upstairs to where Bobby was and blood gushed out from under the door. The door blew open and bones rolled out along with a swimming pool of blood. The blood sprayed out all of the windows and she ran outside blood covered and screaming. "HELP!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Amy screamed. Nick ran outside with Anne and they held her to calm her down. "Oh my god... What the hell happened?" Anne asked. They were all scared and Nick heard the little girls singing in the distance. Freddy's fading laughter was heard and 'Freddy's back' was written on the house in blood. Amy cried and Nick hugged her to calm her down. "Freddy's back!" the distant voice said. The cops were heard and Nick looked down the road. "FUCK! GET IN THE HOUSE!!!" Nick yelled. They ran into 1413 ELM and the police arrived. The sheriff got out and looked at the house. "Holy shit!" the sheriff said. The entire house was dripping with blood and one of the cops went into the living room. They investigated the room that Bobby was in. Blood was everywhere and Bobby remained on the bed like a shriveled prune.  
  
A deputy picked up his radio and contacted the station. "It's happened again. A kid slept in 1413 ELM and wound up dead." The deputy said. Nick gave Amy some pot to calm her down and they smoked the last bit. Morning came and Nick woke up next to Anne. Amy was walking out the front door and they ran towards her. "Where are you going?" Nick asked. "Stay away! I just want to see my uncle!!! I really don't want to be with strangers at this time..." Amy said as she walked off. "Well, I know you probably don't like us, but please do not tell anybody were here!!!" Nick said. Amy agreed and she left the street in tears. Nick went inside and looked at the house across the street. The police were gone and they put the house under wraps. Nick went across the street and walked inside. He touched the handrail and blood soaked on his hand. The blood was sticky and he lifted up his hand. Skin and blood rolled off of it. Nick slammed his hand against the wall trying to wipe the blood and flesh off. The only thing that went through his head was the fact he was covered with his friends remains. Terrified, Nick ran down the stairs and went across the street.  
  
He lunged towards the wet grass and tried to wipe the blood and flesh off. Some of it dried up and he puked in disgust. Anne helped him up and they tried to get the blood off him. "I can't believe he's dead..." Nick said. He had tears in his eyes and still was queasy from handling the blood and flesh. It was high noon and two warriors stood across the street from each other. One had a sword and the other had a pole with barbwire around it. They clashed and the warriors separated. "My sword of justice will take you down!" the Samurai said. The Ninja spun his staffs around and fired a wall of fire at the Samurai. The Samurai held up his sword and knocked it away. A girl was watching and she was rooting for the Ninja. "Your powers are useless!!! Use your staff of power!!!" the girl yelled. The ninja charged up a green aura around his staff and swung at the Samurai. His power blasted through the sword and struck the Samurai. They landed and blood dripped off of the staff. They got done daydreaming and Scott was frozen. The left side of his face had been ripped open and Alex turned around. "AHHHHH!!!" Scott screamed. Blood poured down his face and Alex threw down his staff. "Oh my god!" Alex yelled. "Alex, you ripped my face off- AHHHHHH!!!" Scott screamed. Jamie turned around and ran off. "DON'T TELL THEM IT WAS ME!" Alex yelled. He ran off and Scott continued to scream while his face bled. Scott ran inside and told his parents that he fell out of a tree. Alex sat in his room and tried to clear his thoughts of what happened. He waited an hour and called Scott. "Scott, don't forget to come to the tree house tonight! Tell Jamie and we will all get ready to fight Freddy. I heard he got a kid last night. We were slacking on the job..." Alex said. "I'll be there. Get in the tree house by 9:00 and well be ready to save some people." Scott said. They went to the tree house when night fell and the town went to sleep. Nick went to bed after listening to some music. "I'll get that bastard who killed you Bobby... I promise..." Nick said. He curled up with Anne and the time passed. A voice was heard in the back and Nick looked around. "Anne... Nick..." the voice said. Nick got up and looked outside. Bobby was walking off and he ran after him. "HEY! HOLD UP!" Nick yelled. A trashcan lid shot at Nick and he jumped out of the way to dodge it. Freddy scraped his nails across a streetlight and smiled. "Come on Nicky, time to play... HAHAHA!" Freddy exclaimed as he chased Nick. Nick ran and turned around. He kicked Freddy and knocked his ass down on the ground. While Freddy was down, Nick kicked the shit out of him.  
  
Freddy stopped moving and he sunk into the ground. Nick thought for a second and he knew that it was a dream. He started to fly around and Freddy jumped up towards him. A few Ninja stars went through Freddy and they all hit the ground. A samurai, a ninja, and a mage stood in front of Freddy. "So, you thought that it would be easy to kill children! That lucky break last night was because we were off guard. Now, were ready!" the Samurai said. They fought Freddy and beat him down. "I guess this means that you're useless now. We can easily kick your ass!" Nick said. Freddy left the dream world and went to find another sleeper. "It appears that Krueger is trying to find another target." The mage said. "Who are you guys?" Nick asked. The warriors posed and turned back into their child forms. "Were the Dream Squad. We've kept this town as safe as we can since Jamie's brother Dave was killed last month." Alex said. Nick shook their hands and thought about meeting in the real world.  
  
Freddy watched and listened to their conversation. "Good... Now I know where to meet them... It's maybe for the best if get them with a good soul!!!" Freddy said. It was almost 10:00 and Amy met her uncle already. "Amy, you've grown so much in this past year!!!" the man said. He gave her a pat on the back and Amy walked into the house. They were having a late night dinner party and Amy's boy friend was over. "Amy, I'm sorry about last night..." Josh said. "You kicked me out!!! I had to hitchhike with some strangers and I was involved in that murder this morning!" Amy said. "The one on 1428 ELM?" the man asked. She nodded yes and he was scared. "I bet those kids stayed in that house... Amy, you'll be safe with us here. They'll be dead before Freddy wants you!" the man said. She was confused and some cars were driving by. "Freddy who? Who's this Freddy guy?" Amy asked. "You never heard of the old man Freddy Krueger? He was some child murderer. That old son of a bitch needed to burn in hell where he was supposed to be. I never do want to hear you talking to anybody else. When he killed my little Angela, our entire neighborhood marched to that boiler room of his. I tossed the first cocktails and the whole town joined in. We burned him to the ground and he didn't die. He came back to the children in their nightmares. The evil son of a bitch..." the man said.  
  
Amy was scared and they tried to move along. Josh tried to make things up with her and they got into the car. The late night party was down the road at a mansion. Amy walked in wearing a black dress. She twirled around to show off and caught the eye of a few. The dance floor was a big area. They had tables sat up so people can eat and dance. Josh and Amy weren't getting along and the party continued on. Amy laid her head on the tabletop and looked around. She saw flashbacks of Bobby trying to hit on her and heard his voice. "Come on Amy, I got some good stuff!" Bobby said. She got up and followed him. They went upstairs and Josh watched her sleep. Amy was upstairs and she was in a bed. Her clothes were gone and Bobby was under the covers with her. He started to kiss her while fucking her at the same time. Amy was taking it hard and he groped her. Bobby bent down and sucked on one of her tits. In the real world, Amy was shaking and moaning like she was being fucked. Bobby was going at it like there was no tomorrow. "Lets get even nastier!" Bobby said. He lifted her in the air and started to finger her. Amy screamed in delight and he started eating her out. He fingered her at the same time and she felt a little pain. Blood leaked out of her and she was stabbed with a blade. They got done and Bobby was gone. Amy got up and put a towel around her.  
  
"Bobby, where are you?" Amy asked. She was hurting and the party went on. Josh looked at her and she was smiling. Amy went down the long hallway and saw dead end leading out the window. She looked back and Freddy was waiting for her. He stretched his arms out and blocked off the passageway to the ballroom. His claws made an irritating sound and they slashed open the circuit breaker. The power in the building went out and the host went outside to see what was wrong. Josh felt around for Amy and she was gone. Amy was scared and Freddy pushed her out the window. She hit the ground and Freddy held her down. He tried to tongue her and Amy punched him. They rolled over on the ground and he started cutting her chest. "I always have a little thing for whores!" Freddy said.  
  
He flipped her towel up into the air and held his claws to her face. They faded away and the host found the generator. "Let the party continue!" the host said. They cheered and the lights went on. The dance ball spun around and blasted into two pieces. Blood, diced insides, and flesh splattered over everybody at the party. Josh and the entire crowd screamed in terror. Hair hit the ground and Josh threw up before fainting. The entire town was awakened and the police showed up. "It's just like last time!" the deputy said. The coroner started puking at the sight of this murder and most of the guests had heart attacks from being covered. Everybody on the force was there and they carried off Josh. "I going to get you Josh." Freddy said. Josh was still passed out and he was inside a messed up room. He was hanging on to a pipe and beds were around him. Freddy was gone and Josh jumped onto a mattress. It shot him flying into the air and there was another mattress ahead. When he hit, the mattress shot him to more mattresses. Josh went on like this for a few minutes and he hit a flat surface. In the real world, he was bruised and blood was coming out of his mouth. Freddy held out his claws and helped him up. Josh blindly grabbed the claws and slashed his hand open. Blood poured out and Freddy lifted him up. "I need you to get back at a few kids." Freddy said. "I don't want to help you! Fuck, I don't even know you!" Josh said. Freddy laughed rammed into his chest. Josh screamed and Freddy took control of his mind. The doctors had him in the hospital and Josh opened his eyes. He was in the surgeon's room and they were pushing him towards the other end of the hospital. Before they left the room, Josh grabbed a scalpel and hid it from them. They brought him into his room and he opened his eyes. "Are you ok?" the doctor asked. "Yeah..." Josh said. They heard Freddy's voice among his and went off to the other room. Josh got up and looked around. He walked out the door and looked back at the patients who were next to them. They were saying random things and Josh held up his hands. "When I get done with a few little brats, I'll come for you!" Josh said. He walked through the infirmary and saw a security guard with the keys. With a quick push, he rammed the scalpel into his spine and lifted him into the air. Josh took the keys and threw the guard against the ground. The scalpels and syringes faced upwards and Josh slammed the guards' face into them. He walked towards the exit and left the hospital.  
  
Anne was dreaming and she saw Josh's image in her head. Freddy ripped it in two and she woke up. The sun was up and Nick sat in his bed. "We need to find those kids and get rid of that Freddy Krueger guy." Nick said. He put his arm around Anne and they started to make out. They fucked and Josh came into the neighborhood. He entered 1428 ELM and tasted Bobby's blood. "I can't wait to see my children in this world again!" Josh said. He went down into the basement and saw the furnace. Inside of it were Freddy Krueger's claws. Josh put them on and saw 1413 ELM across the street. He made a trip upstairs and Anne was up against the bedpost. They got done and Josh slid his nails down to the doorknob. He opened the door and walked across the street. The inside of the house was quiet and he made his way up to the bedroom. Josh snuck into the room and slashed at the bed covers. Blood shot out and there was a lot of movement in the bed. He threw the covers up and a few rats were there. They were on top of a pillow and Josh looked outside. Nick and Anne drove off and he made his way to the schoolyard to ambush them.  
  
Alex was on the swing set and Scott had a giant bandage on his face. He walked around and Jamie began to play hopscotch. "It's the nice people from our dream!" Jamie said. They all shook hands and sat at a picnic table. "This Freddy Krueger, how exactly can we stop him?" Nick asked. "We can't figure that one out. To be honest, I don't even know where he is now. After last night, I didn't see him anymore." Alex said. Nick was rolling up a blunt with the last bit of pot that was left. "I've heard rumors that if you aren't afraid of him, he won't be able to hurt you. I don't believe that. Whenever we sleep, he always is able to hurt us. I'm not even afraid of him!" Jamie said. Another kid came in and sat at the bench with them. "Oh yeah, this kid here is Joseph. He doesn't even have nightmares. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even have dreams!" Scott said. Nick lit the blunt and started smoking it. "That stuff kills." Joseph said. "Maybe after 20 years, but I love this stuff!" Nick said. Joseph puffed it a few times and they passed it around. "My dad buys me all this medication because he's a practitioner." Joseph said. Alex's eyes were red and Jamie was getting thirsty. "I'm going inside the summer school entrance to get some water. Man, I'm so thirsty!" Jamie said. She went inside and Alex took another hit. He was stoned and Nick looked at them. "They say that you can't get high from a first time... You kids have either taking it in from second hand before or this is good stuff. You kids are fucked up!" Nick said. Scott went towards the school and had a hard time walking straight. Jamie got some water and had to use the bathroom. She opened a stall and Josh was in there. "Hmm... Do you smell that? I smell," Josh said as he lifted his claws, "BITCH!" He stabbed her windpipe and grabbed her by the leg. She tried to scream for help but her voice was very quiet. Josh pulled her by her leg into the cafeteria and smashed a bunch of glass jars on the floor. He dragged her body through it and Jamie held her throat. "Do you know how hard it is to make a kill in the dream world when you keep fucking my plans up?" Josh asked. "Freddy!" Jamie gasped. Josh tied her leg to a hot dog cooker. He turned the temperature all the way up and slashed Jamie's arms open. She couldn't move and ended up being cooked alive in the oven. Josh walked into the main hallway and saw Scott. "Run away- kid!" Josh said. Scott turned around and ran out the schoolyard screaming.  
  
"HE'S INSIDE!!! FREDDY'S IN THERE!" Scott screamed. Nick and Anne got up and they all grabbed sticks. They went inside and didn't see Josh anywhere. Nick took the lead and they went into the cafeteria. Smoke blew through the place and they all tried to brush the smoke out of their faces. Scott looked through the place and turned around. "That guy with Freddy's claws was right here!" Scott said. They dropped the sticks and somebody tacked Scott. Everybody screamed and Scott hit the floor. Jamie's burnt body was on him and he threw her off. Black powder covered him and they heard the sound of Freddy scraping his nails against the wall. The fire alarm went off and they scrambled for the door. It took a few minute and the cops were outside with the Fire Department. "GET DOWN NOW!" the cop yelled. Nick hit the ground with the others and they took them into custody. They put out the fire by 4:00 and took them to the police station. It was nightfall and they hadn't finished questioning them. "So, why were you sleeping in a condemned house? You do know that it's a felony and I guess that boy we cleaned up the other night was with you." The cop said. "Yes, he was with us. It's not our fault there are no hotels in this town!" Nick said. The cop grabbed him by his skull and started to squeeze it. "We don't like visitors! Outsiders are a problem to the locals of Springwood. It's too dangerous... We can't let Krueger spread to everybody!" the cop said.  
  
The Sheriff called them out and kept them past midnight. The cops were at the station and Josh needed to find a way to distract them. Across town, a party was happening on a patio. Teens were drinking while getting stoned and a girl walked into the kitchen. She was drinking her beer and was looking for something to eat. The lightning struck and she jumped. The door was open and she went to close it. The party was going on out back and she slammed the door shut. Something went pass the dark living room and she turned on the lights to see what it was. There was nothing there. She turned around and heard a quiet laugh. Another object shot past her and she was scared. "If this is your idea of Four play I'm not impressed." The girl said. She turned on the lights to the kitchen and a set of claws slashed her face. Josh watched her hit the ground and he let her bleed to death. The party was going on out back and the music jumped. They went back to partying and Josh slid his claws across a table. "Yeah... I'm getting an apartment when..." the guy said. The claws shot into his back and Josh ripped his back open with four 7-inch deep scars. The guy hit the ground and Josh slashed the two people he was talking to. Everybody started to scream and Josh slashed another one trying to get inside. They got indoors and the lights were off. A girl picked up a lamp to hit Josh and he dodged it. Josh did an uppercut with his claws and she hit the ground. "AH-HAHAHA!" Josh yelled. "You killed her you bastard!" the guy yelled. Josh slashed him and went towards the others. They ran outside and got into their cars. The neighbors called the cops and Josh went crazy with the claws. He left the house and killed a total of 9 people. Most of the force came to the party and were looking for Josh. At the station, all the kids were stuck. The parents didn't want to see them after they discovered THC in their systems. At the front door, a cop was asleep and the security camera was active. Josh ran head first into a wall and was unconscious. Freddy left his body and entered the cops dream. The cop had his head on the desk and a metal claw poked him. He looked around Freddy slashed his hand. The cop hit the button to turn of the alarm and Freddy cut the power cable the security camera. He flipped the guards' head up and electrocuted him. Josh got up and Freddy entered his body. He was easily able to get inside. Most of the cops were on patrol and it was a quiet building. Nick woke Anne and the others back up. "Don't fall asleep. I'm not afraid of Freddy in the dream world. I think he might have found a way to get into our world." Nick said. "That's impossible. There is no way he could get us there." Anne said.  
  
"He found a way into our world! How else could he have gotten Jamie?" Scott asked. Alex was in a dilemma and Joseph noticed Anne had left the room. "Anne left, we need to find her!" Joseph yelled. They got up and left the room. She had turned up missing and a few cops were coming. They hit the ground and split up. The cops walked pass them and Nick went on ahead. Anne walked towards the women's room and the door slammed open. It bashed her nose and knocked her down to the floor. Josh walked out and slid his nails against the wall. "Time to play!" Josh said. A pipe hit his head and Alex yelled for Anne to run. Josh hit the ground and got up. Anne was gone and he looked in Alex's eyes. Alex ran and Josh chased him. They went through the police station and Alex lost him. He ran on and hit somebody. Two powerful arms grabbed him and he started to scream. It was a cop and he lifted Alex off to another room. "NO! Let me go!!! Freddy's here and he is going to kill me!" Alex yelled. "You're not even 12, what do you know about Freddy?" the cop asked. He locked Alex in a room and wouldn't let him out. When he pulled the keys out, Josh slashed his face open. The cop hit the ground and Josh picked up his keys. "Come to Freddy!" Josh said as he opened the door.  
  
Alex put a shelf in the way and Josh had a hard time getting it open. With not a second to spare, he lit a smoke bomb to distract Josh. Alex jumped out the window and hit the ground. His leg was sprung from the fall and the rain started to pour. "Help! Anybody? Help..." Alex said as he limped towards a door. It was leading back inside and the only way to get out was to go back in. "I have to find Anne and the others..." Alex said as he opened the door. Nick crawled off and the rest followed. Anne ran into them and Josh was still gone. "Anne, where's Alex?" Nick asked. "He's gone... That guy with Freddy's claws went after him!" Anne said. They walked along and saw a few cops. Nick hid back and Scott crawled into a bathroom so he wouldn't be spotted. The cops walked towards them and they hid in the bathroom too. "Hey, I think somebody just went in there!" the cop said as he walked towards the door. His radio went off and he stopped. "All officers don't fall asleep. Krueger just got the officer at the main desk and a Caucasian male took down another officer. Suspect is armed with a pair of claws just like Krueger..." the voice said. The cops pulled out there guns and ran off. Joseph looked outside and they were gone. All of them left the bathroom and went on.  
  
Alex walked upstairs and heard the sound of Freddy's claws. He limped as fast as he could and Josh was laughing. Josh was closing in and Alex tripped. Josh slashed his leg open and Alex hit him in the head with a crate. The crate knocked him back and Alex tried to crawl away. Josh grabbed him by the neck and was ready to gouge his eyes out. Nick knocked Josh off of him and Alex got away. Josh got up and received a blow to the face with a fire extinguisher. Nick hit him again and Josh was sent into a desk. They were near the window and Josh slashed Nick in the chest with a claw. Nick was pissed and he swung again. Josh held up the claws and the fire extinguisher dislocated his fingers. "AHHH! I hate being human!" Josh yelled. Nick smacked him against the filing cabinet and Josh's entire face was bruised and bleeding. "I get it now. I guess you were too afraid of dying in the dream world. So, instead you took over this kids body just to kill us!" Nick yelled. Nick went to hit him again and Josh tackled him. They went out the window and Nick hit the dumpster. Josh hit the street and his whole back was cracked.  
  
"AHHHH!" Josh screamed as he got up. Nick got out of the dumpster and Josh tried to slash him. A cop ran out with a gun. Josh slashed his face open before he could do anything. A cop saw it and Nick pinned Josh. A light shined on them and Josh couldn't see what it was. Nick jumped out of the way and a car drove towards them. Josh was hit and his body flipped over the car. His brutalized body hit the ground and he shook in pain. Nick was bleeding and she tried to get it to stop. "Oh god, he cut you!" Anne said. "Come on Anne, let's get back to the school and get my car. I just want to get a job and a house." Nick said. Anne walked him away from the station with his arm around her. Josh jumped up to slash them. He screamed in rage and his face blew up. The cop that was slashed held up his gun and tossed it aside. Josh's corpse was on the ground and Nick picked it up. They were relieved from the charges and Nick put the claws back in the basement of 1428 ELM.  
  
1 month later...  
  
The house was clean and Anne was dusting it up. 1428 ELM was now Nick's new house. It had been a month and there was no Freddy. Anne was dusting the walls upstairs and she put the picture of Bobby upright. "Rest in piece..." Anne said as she dusted it off. There was a group photo of Joseph, Alex, Scott, and themselves. She dusted it off and Nick was asleep in a hammock that was propped up against 2 trees. The kids were playing around and Scott got some well-earned sleep. Anne's boiling pot of soup started to burn and she called for Nick. He got up and walked inside. They fixed the problem and the house shook. "It's the furnace... I need to get it fixed." Nick said. He walked down to the basement and the furnace shot open. A wave of fire shot out of it and Nick slammed it shut. The sound of smoke leaving the furnace was heard. A faint laugh was heard in amidst of the noise. Nick looked behind him and there was a slash mark in the wall. "I'm going to kill you, Nick..." the voice said. Alex tossed a ball over to Joseph and Scott rolled over. He was asleep still and he was stuck in a boiler room. "This isn't right..." Scott said. Steam shot everywhere and Scott walked towards an open area. A goat was heard behind him and Scott shrieked.  
  
In the real world, Alex and Joseph had to go home. It was around five and Scott was stuck in the boiler room. He couldn't find his way out and Scott put his name on the ground. After that, he took off running in one direction and wound up in the same area. The words 'is fucked' was put below his name. In the distance, he could hear little girls singing. "One two Freddy's coming for you. Three four better lock your door. Five six grab your crucifix." They said while jumping on the rope. Scott followed their voices and saw a rail leading through a tunnel. "Seven eight better stay up late. Nine ten he's back again!" the girl said. Scott was afraid and he saw Freddy's shadow behind him. "I'm back!" Freddy said. He chased him and Scott ran through. There was a monorail that led outside. He got inside and a bunch of belts wrapped around him. They ripped into his flesh and he screamed. Claws ripped into his back and wrapped around his body. "Keep all arms and legs in the ride at all times if possible!" Freddy said as he pulled the lever. The monorail started moving and Scott was scared. Freddy kept increasing the speed and Scott could barely contain the force. In the real world, his body floated off and sped across town.  
  
A train was coming and Freddy turned up the speed to the max. Scott screamed and he could barely breathe. Freddy was right next to him in a jet. "You're not so bad without your mage, are you? Well, this is the end of the road. I hope your friend Alex can fight well. Scott became the Samurai and tried to break out. Freddy flew off and Joseph broke out of the monorail. He hit the ground and was badly hurt. When he woke up, the train was coming and he couldn't move. Scott screamed as loud as possible hoping that somebody would show up. The train hit him and he was torn apart after being hit. Freddy laughed and he absorbed the soul. "Everybody hops off the ride sometime, eh Scott?" Freddy asked. He dusted off and walked away. It was around night and the police surrounded the railroad tracks. The cop that killed Josh held his face and was struck by this appalling sight. Anne and Nick came to the sight and had the feeling it was Scott. They could recognize his hair and they found out it was a child. Nick went home and held his head. "Oh shit... Freddy's back..." Nick said. He went to the store and they started taking caffeine pills. Anne was worried about the others and she went to tell them not to sleep. She didn't know where they lived and the cop who killed Josh went to go see a movie to calm him down. "I'll just watch a horror movie so I can think about it and not the kid..." the cop said. He got tickets to see Return of the Living Dead 4 in 3-D. The audience went to watch it and he put the glasses on. While watching the movie, it started to become lamer. He leaned his head down and started to fall asleep. Before he did, he woke up and tried to watch the movie. The zombies walked towards him and the crowd gasped in fear. The other chairs sunk in and he tried to take off the glasses. They stuck in his head and he was constantly being reached for. The cop didn't know if they were close or far and one grabbed him. He shot it and it fell back. More zombies came in and the cop ran outside. Everything was dark and he was in the same town in the movie. The cop started pulling guns out of nowhere and he began shooting with them. The zombies were taken down and Freddy jumped down. The cop shot him to death and Freddy hit the pavement. He got up and regenerated all of the holes. The cop was going to shoot again and he fell into a pit. He tried to hold on to the edge and a bunch of zombies were in the hole. "SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!!! PLEASE!!! FUCKING WAKE ME UP!!!" the cop cried.  
  
Freddy stomped one of his hands and the cop was holding on by 3 fingers. "This little piggy went to the store," Freddy said as he cut a finger off, "this little piggy had roast beef!" Freddy cut off his other and the cop tried to keep up. He tried to climb up with one finger and a bruised arm. Freddy held up a nail and smiled. "This little piggy went wee-wee-wee, all the way home!" Freddy said and he slashed off his last finger. The cop fell and in the real world blood was shooting out of his missing fingers. His body kept shaking and a kid next to him was scared of the movie. He reached for some popcorn and the cop's fingers shot blood into the popcorn. In the dream world, the cop hit the ground and was being lifted by zombies. He was being pulled into the crowd and he tried to fire a few shots to get rid of them. The boy grabbed some popcorn and ate it. It tasted finny and his dad was scared after watching the 3-D moment on the screen. He looked at his son and smiled and his son smiled back.  
  
Blood poured down his sons face and it was in his popcorn. He shrieked and the boy saw it. They looked at the cop and he was twitching. Guns appeared in his hands and the boy started to scream after he saw blood come out of him. The cop screamed and his head was ripped open. His body was ripped apart and a bunch of bite marks appeared on him. Blood shot all over the place and the boy was shaken. A zombie appeared on the screen and started laughing. Everybody who saw it screamed and they took off out the door. "Now that he's dead, I just need to get Alex so I can wipe out all the children in town!" Freddy said. He went to where Alex was and Nick was freaking out. He heard the news of the cop dying and was worried about Alex. "We can't let this happen... Anne, I just want you to do this once for me. I'm going to go to sleep and find Alex. Please, I beg of you to not lose guard and wake me up if I'm in trouble." Nick said. She agreed and he took some sleeping pills. Nick passed out and Alex was in a shrine in his dream. He was balancing on top of a stone and Freddy walked in. "Alex, nice to see you! Well... I guess I'll just have to kill you now!" Freddy said. Alex became a ninja and pulled out a sword. Freddy laughed and went at him. Alex bet to the side and slashed Freddy's arm off.  
  
Freddy was slashed through the chest and Alex held up his hand. He pushed Freddy into a wall with an invisible force. Freddy was hit with a few throwing stars. He was pinned and Alex ran in to cut his head off. Freddy's right arm slashed his leg and Alex fell. When the arm was replaced, Freddy broke free and kicked Alex into a wall. Nick came in and hit Freddy with fist. Freddy fell to the floor and smiled. "Well, the whole gang seems to be here!!! Which one will I kill first? I choose," Freddy said as he pointed at Alex, "YOU!" His arm shot out and started to strangle Alex. Nick grabbed a hold of Freddy's arm and ripped parts of it off. Freddy smacked him back and took Alex back into his bedroom. Alex was in bed and it became a monster. The bed springs shot out and started to devour him. Alex was being impaled and blood shot all over the room. His mutilated body sat on the bed all mangled up and his dad found him. Anne woke Nick up and he had a piece of Freddy's arm in his hand. "He got Alex..." Nick said. "How are we going to stop him now? There's no possible way!!!" Anne yelled. Nick held up the piece of Freddy's arm he ripped off. "Wrong... There's one way..." Nick said. He tossed down the piece and it became a ball of maggots. Freddy was pissed off and he wanted to get every kid as fast as possible. The next afternoon, Joseph was watching TV. He was taking a nap and his dad woke him up. "Hey, you do know that watching TV and sleeping is bad for you..." his dad said. He left and Joseph kicked back. The ice cream truck was heard in the back and Joseph grabbed his sister's wallet. He ran outside and the Ice Cream truck kept going. He chased it for miles and sat down to rest because it got away. A second one came by and it stopped. "Hey kid, my freezer's broken. Eat all the you can!" Freddy said. Joseph started eating as much as possible and he started to get brain freeze. Freddy shoved a pipe in his mouth and started to pump in Ice Cream. His brain froze over and he couldn't move. A kid saw him sitting down. "You didn't catch the ice Cream truck?" the kid said. He talked to Joseph and Joseph didn't respond. "You alive?" the kid said as he poked him. Joseph fell over and his head shattered. His frozen brain splattered across the sidewalk and the kid started to scream. He passed out and was gashed open by Freddy.  
  
Nick was devastated and he wanted to stop Freddy while he could. They went to a factory down town and Anne grabbed a shotgun. "Nick, will this work?" Anne asked. Nick hung up the phone and focused on sleeping. "I just called the police. Give me 10 minutes and I'll pull him out. When he is out, shoot him!!! Then it's all over." Nick said. "What if you die?" Anne asked. "Then I guess Freddy's won..." Nick said. He went to sleep and was in the boiler room. Freddy was nowhere to be seen and Nick looked around. He tried to signal for him and Freddy was heard entering his dream. "COME OUT AND FIGHT!!!" Nick screamed. Freddy laughed and Nick looked around. "Too bad we never really got to know each other. I like to know who I am going to kill before I kill them..." Freddy said. Nick picked up a pole and Freddy landed in front of him.  
  
Nick smacked him back and ran towards him. "I'm really PISSED AT YOU!" Nick yelled. He bashed Freddy with a pole numerous times and Freddy was down. "Kids these days..." Freddy said. Nick impaled Freddy through the back and put him up against the wall. Freddy couldn't get free and Nick put him in the sleeper. He had one arm holding Freddy's right arm in the air and the other around his neck. "LET ME GO!!!" Freddy screamed. "WAKE ME UP!!! I GOT HIM!" Nick screamed. Anne saw that he was struggling and she burnt him with a lighter. Nick woke up and he was holding nothing. "Where is he?" Anne asked. "I had could feel him while I was waking up!!! Where is..." Nick said. They heard Freddy moving around upstairs and they went after him. Nick grabbed a pistol that was on a security belt. They saw Freddy and started shooting him. Freddy was hit and he was moving fast. There was a fork and they split up. Nick had the pistol in his hand and he saw Freddy moving in the pipes. He fired and Freddy slid his nail across a pipe. It started a trail of fire and Nick screamed for Anne to get out of the building. Nick tried to follow him so at least when the factory went up, he knew that Freddy was gone. Freddy was climbing along and Nick blew his hand off. Freddy fell and Nick saw the fire coming. He tossed gas on him and Freddy was set ablaze. "See you hell Freddy!" Nick said. He ran off and Freddy screamed to get the fire out. He fell on a pile of cardboard boxes and his body was dying. The factory was burning and Anne couldn't find a way out. Anne looked around for a way out and Freddy tackled her. She fired shots into the air and one blew off Freddy's left shoulder. He knocked her out and stabbed her. "I have a few kids to kill..." Freddy said. They faded away and went into the Dream world. Nick ran out and the building blew up. Freddy and Anne were gone and he could feel their souls entering the other world. "No... He got back to the dream world..." Nick said. Nick sat down on a bench and the cops were nearby. The ground started to rise up and the damaged Freddy rose up. "I don't care... I'm not afraid of you anymore. Freddy, you're just a dream and that cant hurt me." Nick said. "BULL SHIT!" Freddy yelled. Nick walked towards him and his fist began to glow. "I'm sending you back to hell... BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!" Nick yelled as he punched Freddy. The blow destroyed him and Nick woke up. He ran for his car, which was a few blocks away and made the smart choice by leaving town. It was near sunset and he looked back. The factory burnt down and Freddy was in hell- exactly where he was supposed to be. He bid the town goodbye and drove off. "I really wish I never went there. Just knowing to the fact my friends died there and I thought Freddy was gone made me stay... I'm sorry guys... I should have left when we had the chance." Nick said. He left the town behind and hoped to never see Springwood again. It was quiet and he cranked up some Led Zeppelin and stopped to get smoke a join Bobby left in the glove compartment... The cops saw the burnt down building and inhaled some of the fumes. "Were going to need a lot of water!" the cop said. They searched the factory and saw a tank of sleeping gas. One cop passed out and they tried to wake him up. The cop was on the ground and Freddy's claws rose up. "It's time to finish what I started..." Freddy said. "No... NO! NO!!!" the cop screamed. Freddy backed him up against a wall and pulled his claws back to make a swing! "AHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
The End 


End file.
